


La Relación, A Story to Be Told

by KatNovella



Category: La Relacíon
Genre: American Indian, Gen, Indian Character, Short One Shot, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatNovella/pseuds/KatNovella
Summary: This was an assignment for my LA III class where we had to write a story in the point of view of one of the tribe members from the story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was an assignment for my LA III class where we had to write a story in the point of view of one of the tribe members from the story.

My tribe has been around for many, many years. We’re all very close and love to exchange stories from our ancestors. Little did we know, we were about to pass down one of the most amazing stories of all time. This is the story of how my tribe and I met Cabeza de Vaca and his men when they were in a time of need.

 

Do you believe that everything happens for a reason? Do you believe that even the most unexplainable occurrences happen because they’re destined to? Basically, do you believe in fate? I used lie awake at night under the stars and ponder this myself, but after my experience I feel that I can finally answer this questions clearly. Yes, I do believe in fate. Fate brought them to us and fate brought us to them.

 

The day started like any normal day would. I’d awoken to my mother nudging and repeating my name, in which I obliged and got up to start my daily routine. I grabbed my basket and left my hut to go pick some berries when I ran into the chief himself. He looked to the sky and told me to be very careful and not spend too much time away from the camp. I smiled and nodded to him in a friendly gesture. The chief has always been very polite and respectful to his people. He’s taken good care of us over the years, just as his father had. I waved to him as I ran off into the distance to begin my short berry picking adventure. The area was always beautiful at this time of year. The grass was very green and lush and the trees stood tall and mighty above me. What could be any better than this? I spent most of the day going from bush to bush and picking every berry in sight, only ever stopping to place them in my basket that sat nearby. Just as I was about to place more into my basket I heard a distinct voice off near the shoreline. I looked off into the distance and squinted my eyes to try to get a better view, and what I saw shocked me. There were a bunch of men huddled around a fire. They had little to no clothes and looked to be freezing. I could tell just by looking at them that they had had a long, devastating voyage. I just couldn’t believe what my eyes were seeing! They needed help and right away at that! With all my strength and energy I ran back to camp where my tribe stood in wait. They looked at me in awe as I stood before them completely out of breath. I explained the situation to them between breaths and my chief stepped in front of me. He patted me on the back and sent out a few of our men to retrieve the men by the shore. Within no time at all, they brought them back to camp. The men weren’t in the best of shape but we did what we could to make them feel welcome. It was a great night! We celebrated their arrival by feasting and dancing all throughout the night. Overall, this will definitely be an experience to share with generations onwards.

 

           


End file.
